The present invention relates to a device for inhibiting graffiti artists from gaining access to freeway or highway signs via the signpost.
Graffiti artists who deface signs with spray paint and similar materials pose a major problem to city and other authorities who must clean the signs repeatedly. The cost of cleaning graffiti defaced signs is enormous and growing rapidly. The cost borne by one city in California to clean graffiti from highway and freeway signs is currently more than $10,000 monthly.